Uma segunda chance para reparar os erros
by andressa li kinomoto animya
Summary: 13 anos se passaram,Uma promessa nao cumprida,um segredo guardado a sente chaves,um inimigo em busca de um poder que pode mudar o universo e a grandeza de seus novos futuros.
1. Capitulo 1 O recomeço

A SEGUNDA CHANCE PARA REPARAR OS ERROS

CAPITULO 01- O Recomeço

FLASH BACK !

Depois de transformar a carta vácuo em cartas sakuras , Shaoran e Sakura ficaram apenas três dias juntos namorando , pois Shaoran iria para a China começar um novo treinamento de magia e organizar os negócios de sua família e transferi-los para o Japão para ficar perto de sua flor.

No aeroporto de Tomoeda Sakura estava com olhos inchados de tanto chorar , vendo isso Shaoran foi ate Sakura para se despedir e falou :

- não chore Sakura ...eu vou voltar ...me dê dois ano para resolver tudo...assim eu voltarei para ficar sempre a ao seu lado ...você me espera ? -perguntou Shaoran apreensivo e com medo da resposta .

- prometo ,eu vou te esperar Shaoran !

- obrigado Sakura , por me esperar , resoverei o mais rápido possível tudo para voltar logo ...mais agora eu tenho que ir ...mais eu prometo eu vou voltar ...-deu um beijo em Sakura pois agora eram namorados e disse a única palavra que era a única que não queria dizer – tchau – dizendo isso tomou sua coisas e embarcou no avião.

- tchau Shaoran vá com Deus ...e eu te prometo que vou te esperar – falou sussurando para si mesma.

FIM DO FLASH BACK !

Já se passaram 13 anos desde a ultima carta e telefonemas trocados com Shaoran , Sakura seguiu com sua vida mesmo com com a esperança que o seu grande amor voltasse ...mais passado 4 anos de sua espera , Sakura achou que o seu amor se esqueceu dela e da sua promessa de retornar , e deu um novo rumo a sua vida .

Sakura após a partida de Shaoran consiguiu engreçar na melhor faculdade do Japão e uma das melhores da China e cursar duas facudades : as de arquitetura e economia , abriu o seu próprio negocio que acabou deslanchando e se tornou uma empresa com varias filias pelo o mundo e se tornou uma das multinacionais mais conhecidas e ricas de hánbito mundial , dando a ela o titulo de presidenta da corporação e do império "arquitetonomique '' .

- Kero ! acorda ! acorda ...ACORDAAAAA – gritou Sakura no ouvido de um pequeno urso alado amarelo , que estava dormindo , enquanto terminava de se arrumar.

- ai que susto Sakura ! ,,,,,,,,,precisava gritar ?...as vezes esqueço que agora você acorda mais cedo que eu para trabalhar – disse sentando bocejando e coçando os olhos para espantar o sono .

- você esquece que eu tenho uma empresa nas minhas mãos para dirigir tudo ! – disse terminando de se olhar no espelho.

- quem diria , que você a garota mais desligada que eu conhecia , se formou em dos cursos da faculdade , e uniu as duas coisas e mais algumas e deu no que deu .- disse kero relembrando todos os anos de estudos de sua mestra.

- é verdade , eu dei muita sorte , você sabe que me negocio se expandiu e virou no que é agora.

- sorte nada ...voce apostou no ramo certo e cresceu financeiramente e na magia e claro.

- kero ...dá pra parar de me elogiar assim dessa forma ! – disse Sakura vermelha se alimentando na cozinha da sua corbertura em Tóquio.

- não sei o porque de você ficar assim ...voce e a maga mais poderosa em termo de magia do mundo ...ultrapassa ate aquele " moleque!" - falou kero orgulhoso de sua mestra.

- você acha...- não teve coragem de terminar o que estava dizendo pois estava triste.

- acho o que Sakura ?

- nada kero ! ...vamos já estamos atrasados , eu tenho uma reunião com os assionistas hoje.

Passados alguns minutos Sakura já se encontrava dentro de sua ferrari preta , e estava se dirigindo a casa de Tomoyo e Eriol pois os dois já haviam se casado a algum tempo e estavam morando junto.

Passado um tempo Sakura chegou na portaria da casa de sua prima.

Tomoyo se destacou com seus vinte e dois anos no ramo da moda e deixou a empresa que herdou de sua falecida mãe para Eriol e o Touya administrarem pois eram sócios .

Touya foi outro que se destacou pois entrou alem da parceria com Eriol com Yukito e criaram uma empresa com um grande valor no mercado das ações de tecnologia onde era presidente e Yukito é vice.

Mais saindo de seus devaneios Sakura deu atençã ao porteiro que agora estava na sua frente ,.

- por favor a Tomoyo esta ?

-esta sim Senhorita Kinomoto ,esta te esperando – disse o porteiro reconhecendo Sakura após esta abrir o vidro .

- obrigada Joseph.

- de nada senhorita.

Depois de entrar no condomínio Sakura se diriguu acasa de Tomoyo e quando chegou com kero ao seu encalço apertou a campanhia.

DING DONG !

Tomoyo correu para atender a campanhia pois já sabia de quem se tratarva.

- oi Sakura ...que bom que chegou, estava mesmo precisando falar com você.

- o que foi Tomoyo aconteceu alguma coisa ? – dsse entrando e ficando de frente a prima.

-não e sim ... Sakura eu não acredito que você se esqueceu do seu aniversario ...temos que comemorar.

-não , não e não ...eu preciso trabalhar so vou comemorar o meu aniversario quando eu estiver de férias – disse Sakura rindo .

- você acha que me engana ...voce nunca tira férias – disse brava .

- pois é ...agora eu tenho que ir ou vou ficar atrasada.

- ta a gente se vê mai tarde ...e Sakura não pensem que você fugiu desse assunto.

-ok!...tchau Tomoyo e kero

- tchau Sakura – gritou kero.

se despedir dos seu amigos ,seguiu diretamente para empresa , mais ´precisamente sua sala que era bem ampla e tinha uma vista paronamica de um dos pontos mais belos da cidade e torre de Tóquio .

Derrepente sua ecretaria enra e pergunta ;

- com licença senhorita kinomoto desculpe encomodar mais seu irmão esta na linha querendo falar urgentemente com você o que eu falo ?

- tudo bem pode passar

Um tempo depois o telefone toca e Sakura quase pula de susto.

-oi Sakura

- oi Touya ... aconteceu alguma coisa /

-não so liguei para falar que o papai que comemorar o seu aniversario em Tomoeda ... disse que era para relembrar os velhos tempos.

-O QUE ? não acredito ! Touya eu estou em Tóquio eu moro em Tóquio não posso ir a Tomoeda.

-mais foi ele que pediu para avisar para você se disser que não ele vai ficar muito magoado..- falou apelando para o lado emotivo da irmã.

-tudo bem Touya fala para ele que eu vou na sexta , já que o meu aniversario e domingo.

- o k eu aviso so não espero que você o desaponte e esqueça.

-EI ! eu não vou esquecer.

-tudo bem tchau monstrenga – falou rindo

-tchau e Touya eu não sou monstrenga – disse inrritada.

Depois que desligou o telefone se dirigiu a sala de reuniões onde os acionistas

A estavam esperndo.

-desculpe a demora , tive um pequeno problema para resolver – disse entrando na sala e se sentando na cadeira.

-espero que não seja nada grave – disse im dos acionistas.

- não , não e , obrigada por se preucupar ...mais e então podemos começar ?

-claro – todos disseram em vários murmurios.

Se passou mais de 2 horas e a reunião transcorreu bem ao ver de todos , Ficou decidido que o presidente da empresa que havia feito a proposta , viria assinar os papeis , devido a burocracia depois de uma reunião que serei na China. .


	2. Capitulo 2 A descoberta

A SEGUNDA CHANCE PARA REPARAR OS ERROS

Capítulo 2 – A descoberta

- mais que droga – grito Shaoran no telefone .- eu tenho mesmo que ir a Tóquio ?

-sim terá, você deve assinar um contrato com a presidente da empresa``Arquiteconomique``, ela vira a Hong Kong e você terá que ir a Tóquio , para resolvermos os assuntos da parceria.- falou Weei – do que tem medo jovem Shaoran ?

-medo eu ! lógico que não eu não tenho medo !eu não queria voltar ao Japão .

-Tem haver com a Senhorita Kinomoto ?- falou Weei se arrependendo de ter tocado no assunto.

-não !e sim ,è que eu prometi a ela que eu voltaria em no máximo dois anos ...e ,e eu não voltei ...entende Weei , já se passaram 13 anos que não nos falamos .

-e por que não voltou , ou pelo menos não avisou a ela que você não voltaria?

-não quero falar sobre isso Weei .

-Tudo bem, não esta aqui quem falou.

- mais mudando de assunto quem e a presidente dessa empresa que eu vou ter que assinar esse contrato ?

-não sei , falei apenas com a secretaria dela , ela não estava lá , e com vários assuntos eu acabei esquecendo de perguntar o nome dela, desculpe.

-não tem problema amanhã a gente descobre Weei ...tchau.

-até mais jovem Shaoran ...tenha uma boa noite.

-tchau- disse Shaoran se preparando para dormir.

Aquela noite transcorreu bem e nem Sakura e muito menos Shaoran , desconfiava que iriam se encontrar após tantos anos.

Amanheceu rapidamente e Sakura já estava arrumada , se preparando para entrar no avião .Passando 4 horas de viagem ,Sakura desembarcou no aeroporto internacional de Hong Kong e de lá foi direto para o hotel onde ficaria apenas um dia e por via das duvidas decidiu ocultar sua presença mágica só por preucação .

Depois de deixar suas coisa no hotel , ela se dirigiu a empresa , onde todos a esperavam para a assinatura do contrato , acompanhada de Akio seu amigo e braço direito na empresa.

MESMA HORA SÓ QUE PARA SHAORAN

Shaoran acordou bem disposto e depois de uma ducha bem fria para acordar e tomar um café reforçado , como fazia toas as amanhãs e encontrou com Weei e seguiu para a empresa.

Naquele dia em especial ,estava se sentido um frio na barriga e uma ansiedade que não sabia o porque de sentir.

Quando chegou na empresa , foi para a sua sala , ateé na hora de assinar a papelada ; decidiu ocultar sua aura mágica como sempre fazia para trabalhar , sem ser importunado por algum ser mágico .

MESMA HORA PARA SAKURA E SHAORAN

Sakura chegou na empresa , acompanhada de seus acionistas , e com o auxilio de uma secretaria , nas salas de reuniões .

Shaoran foi avsado no mesmo instante , que a tal presidente estava lhe estava esperando , e foi ao encontro da mulher misteriosa .

Quando estava se dirigindo a sala de reuniões , sentiu seu coração acelerar , mais não deu muita importância , e quando abriu a porta , a única palavra que saiu de sua boca foi:

-Sakura!

-Shaoran!

Os dois após tanto tempo sem se verem sentieram as suas lembranças e seus sentimentos aflorarem ainda mais em seus corações e mentes , em um ambiente em que se estalou apenas um silencio.

*e aai o que acharam o que será que vai acontecer ?

*e Nat se voce não tiver recebido meu recado , saiba q eu adorei as suas dicas !

*ate o próximo capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 3 Reencontro

_No capítulo anterior..._

_(...)_

_Quando estava caminhando em direção à sala de reuniões, Syaoran sentiu seu coração palpitar, mas não deu muita importância. Estava atrasado. E detestava chegar atrasado a um compromisso. Finalmente, chegou à frente da sala de reuniões. Abriu a porta e seu olhar se conectou a única presença feminina que se encontrava naquele local. E nessa fração de segundos tudo o que veio em sua mente foi pronunciado... _

_-Sakura!_

_-Syaoran!_

_Ambos, após tanto tempo, sem saberem notícias um do outro sentiram as lembranças e sentimentos invadirem seus pensamentos e corações. Em um ambiente onde se instalou apenas o silêncio. _

**_**  
**Uma segunda chance para reparar os erros**

Capítulo 3 – O reencontro

A sala de reuniões, após a chegada de Shaoran ficou em completo silencio. (2) Um silêncio constrangedor. As pessoas que se encontravam no recinto olhavam-se espantados, mostrando não compreender os olhares que eram trocados por seus patrões. A fim de quebrar o clima presente no local um senhor de meia idade pigarreou para chamar atenção de todos. Sakura e Syaoran, enfim, voltaram à realidade e sorrindo sem graça pelo momento ocorrido olharam para outro local do ambiente.

- Bom, desculpem-me pelo atraso... Podemos começar? – Perguntou Li olhando para todos que estavam presentes.

- Vejo que não será necessário serem feitas as apresentações... Não é senhor Li? – Pronunciou o senhor Yang, um dos acionistas e também membro do Clã Li, com malicia na voz. – Pois parece conhecer muito bem a senhorita Kinomoto. Até chamou-a pelo primeiro nome... – Yang soltou um risinho, mas parou no mesmo momento que recebeu um olhar atravessado de Syaoran.

Sakura parecia estar em outro mundo fitava um dos quadros que se encontrava na sala. Seus pensamentos estava há alguns minutos atrás, mais precisamente quando certo dono de olhos âmbares adentrou o local. Syaoran havia mudado. E como! O tempo trouxe muita beleza para o menino que conhecerá. Além das que já possuía quando garoto. Com um porte atlético definido, pele bronzeada pelo sol, cabelo rebelde e olhos tão penetrantes e firmes (que continuavam da mesma maneira de quando era pequeno, mas agora dando lugar a expressão de um homem). O que será que aconteceu durante esses 13 anos separados? Porque ele não voltou como havia prometido? Eram tantas perguntas... Perdida em pensamento não perceberá as insinuações de Yang.

- Está tudo bem senhorita Sakura? – Pronunciou sussurrando perto da jovem, um velho amigo da família de Sakura e também advogado da mesma, senhor Akio.

- Está sim... Não se preocupe! – Sakura falou no mesmo tom de voz.

- Bom, para não fugir das formalidades e selarmos um bom empreendimento para todos, creio que seja melhor nos apresentarmos... – Falou Akio.

- Concordo plenamente, senhor... – Falou Syaoran.

- Kuwabara Akio. Advogado da senhorita Kinomoto. – Estendeu a mão e foi prontamente cumprimentado.

- Muito Prazer! Sou Li XiaoLang... Este é Li Yang um dos acionistas. – Disse Syaoran apontando em direção a Yang.

- Senhores esta é Kinomoto Sakura... – Pronunciou Akio apontando em direção a Sakura. Syaoran não sabia o que fazer, mas Sakura foi rápida e não pensou duas vezes cumprimentando-o para que não criasse outro clima constrangedor no local. Pego totalmente de surpresa por ela Syaoran não teve tempo de reagir e aquele simples roçar de pele fez com que os dois sentissem um turbilhão de sensações.

- Bom, já que todos que se encontram presentes nesta sala já se conhecem podemos dar início a nossa reunião? – Perguntou senhor Akio.

- Com certeza. – Syaoran fez um gesto para que todos se sentassem. Então, Sakura tomou a palavra dando inicio a reunião.

Syaoran estava encantado com a bela mulher que Sakura havia se tornado e a inteligência que ela estava demonstrando ter em relação ao mundo dos negócios. Falava com clareza e desenvoltura em um mandarim perfeito. Em pensamento se perguntava como e por que ela teria aprendido uma língua tão complicada. Afinal a menina que conhecerá na infância não possuía aptidão alguma para aprender uma língua estrangera. Foi então que percebeu um fato. Essa mulher que falava com seus advogados e anciões com tamanha segurança e altivez, essa mulher que estava a sua frente com estatura mediana, cabelo longo, traços finos, pele clara e delicada e incríveis olhos verdes, essa mulher, se não fosse pelos olhos não lembrava em nada a menina que conhecerá no Japão na pacata cidade de Tomoeda. Essa mulher era uma Sakura totalmente desconhecida, interessante e completamente apaixonante. Um sentimento que ele jamais poderia sentir por ela novamente.

**Certo ponto da reunião foi a vez de Shaoran falar e Sakura começou a pensar em como o tempo tinha feito bem ao seu amado mas logo se repreendeu por pensar isso mais logo escutou voz de Li interrompeu seus pensamentos.**

**-Bom é isso!só falta apenas assinar os papeis-disse Shaoran.**

**-Não!-falou Sakura rapidamente e todos olharam todos os acionistas para ela.**

**-Como assim não?-perguntou****.**

**-Pelo o que eu entendi...me corrigia se eu estiver errada Senhor Li-falou olhando para Shaoran que assentiu dizendo que sim,então continuou-O motivo para os senhores quererem essa parceria,é porque tiveram vários problemas com mais de cinco filiais da empresa em diversos lugares do mundo...e como não querem prejudicar as outras que estão bem e muito menos fechar as que estão com problema resolveram por meio de uma parceria ,resgatar o capital necessário para reerguer as filias que estão ruins -Shaoran estava surpreso com a perspicácia da jovem de olhos esmeraldinos a sua frente que entendeu tudo o que ele disse entre linhas,para que ela assinasse o contrato sem saber do que se tratava,não se contentando com tudo o que falou Sakura continuou- como a empresa na qual dirijo está economicamente falando mais instável,em bens lucrativos e suas ações nunca valeram tanto,os senhores,resolveram recorrer a esse contrato para pegar emprestado um valor inestimável para conseguir estabilizar as filiais e o valor de suas ações que estão sendo vendidas a preço de banana,subiriam consideravelmente ao mesmo patamar ou ate maior do que a bolsa da minha empresa...mais se não conseguissem o seu intento,iriam falir a minha empresa e a de vocês continuariam da mesma forma em que estão agora.**

**Houve um murmúrio geral,mais foi apenas Sakura voltar a falar que ele se extinguiu.**

**-Eu estou disposta a assinar esse contrato mais...com a condição de haver duas cláusulas nele.**

**-E quais seriam?-perguntou Shaoran surpreso.**

**-A primeira é que todo o empréstimo pegado deve passar sob meu conhecimento,estou disposta a deixar de yienes (equivalente a 40 bilhões de reais)em aberto,ou seja podem utilizar o necessário para se estabilizarem,porem quero saber a onde e quando essa quantia será usada .A segunda clausula é que todo o dinheiro emprestado deve ser devolvido com exatamente com 50% de juros e metade dos lucros da Suzuka.**

**-mais isso é um absurdo- falou Yang aprovado pelo o resto da.**

**-Não,não é tirando o fato de vocês estarem dependendo de nós, e estarmos investindo exatamente um mês de produção da "Arquiteconomique".**

**Todos arregalaram os olhos com a revelação,mais não se abalando Sakura continuou:**

**-Bom essas são as minhas condições,darei um tempo para vocês pensarem,mais como não vou estar aqui pois voltarei para o Japão hoje a noite quem se encarregará de me informar de vossa decisão é o Akio...dependendo da resposta espero reverem os senhores em dois dias em Tóquio para que esses papeis sejam assinados –falou Sakura se preparando para ir embora -do mais não tem mais nada para ser discutidos aqui...então passar bem-falou saindo da sala onde estava-se presidindo a reunião e indo direto para o elevador para ir ao hotel em que estava hospedada.**

Continua...


	4. Capitulo 4 A decisão

A SEGUNDA CHANCE PARA REPARAR OS ERROS

CAPITULO 4- A Decisão

Depois da partida de Sakura da sala de reuniões,houve um silencio pois todos estavam assustados com a atitude de Sakura,todos estavam pensando no que fazer e Shaoran ao mesmo tempo surpreso e chateado devido a reuniã saiu dos seus pensamentos quando escutou alguém dizer:

-Bom já que esta tudo resolvido e melhor nós irmos- falou Takishi um acionista da empresa de Sakura – Eu só tenho que dizer que a Sakura não nos informou de nada do que aconteceu e que não tem como recorrer da decisão e nem muda-lá...vocês não são os primeiros a tentar nos passar a perna e não serão os últimos...vamos não temos nada a fazer aqui-disse chamando os outros acionistas e foi prontamente obedecido-Passar bem!-disse antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Depois que os acionistas saíram ficando apenas Shaoran e seus conselheiros ele tomou a palavra e disse:

-Bom usamos todos os nossos recursos...eu quando assumi a corporação não imaginava que o Seji havia deixado um arrombo tão grande...nossa única opção é aceitar a proposta para sairmos do vermelho.

-Mais não podemos...ficariamos mais de 2 anos devendo esse capital sem falar que quase não teríamos lucros.-falou um dos conselheiros.

-Eu sei,mais e melhor estabilizar as filiais e diminuir os lucros do que ir a falência total- concluiu Shaoran.

Passou-se então mais de uma hora de reunião com apenas o presidente e seus conselheiros e ficou decidido aceitar a proposta de Sakura.

Shaoran ficou encarregado de dizer a reposta a Akio que o estava esperando no hotel em que estava hospedado.

Quando chegou encontrou com Alo no saguão e foi logo cumprimenta-lo.

-Há Senhor Li não esperava que fosse tão rápido- disse Akio.

-Entendo mais estou incomodando?

-Não de maneira nenhuma...vamos para o restaurante do hotel lá podemos conversar melhor...acompanha-me por favor.

Mais antes que pudesse seguir para lá o celular de Akio tocou,pedindo desculpas ele trocou algumas palavras,desligou e disse:

-Senhor Li tenho que subir para buscar alguns papeis para podermos conversar...o senhor deseja me esperar ou vem comigo?

-Vou com você isso é se não for incomodar.

-Não como eu já disse não é incomodo algum,vamos então.-disse seguindo para o elevador com Shaoran ao seu encalço.

Assim que o elevador chegou e eles entram,Shaoran já não agüentava de curiosidade para saber se reveria Sakura então perguntou:

-E a Senhorita Kinomoto?ela vai estar presente?

-Não ela já deve estar se arrumando para voltar para Japão.

-Porque?...quero dizer ela chegou hoje de manha.-disse Shaoran curioso para saber da resposta.

-Bom ela não gosta daqui...quero dizer desse país se é que me entend...e também ela vai tirar um descanso nesse final de semana,já que é aniversario dela e o pai pediu para ela ir para Tomoeda para comemorar;

-Entendi...e quantos anos ela faz?

-22 anos no domingo...ha agora eu me lembrei os papeis estam com ela vamos ter que ir ate lá...você vai querer me esperar no corredor ou vai entrar comigo?

-Vou entrar se não for atrapalhar .

-Tudo bem então vamos.

E mais uma fez o destino age para que Sakura e Shaoran se encontrem novamente.

_Continua..._

**Notas da autora:**

***Bom primeiro só vou postar o próximo capitulo se tiver mais reviews.**

***Segundo: gente ainda não chegou a parte de magia mas logo logo vai aparecer.**

***Bom por hoje é só**

**Ate o próximo capitulo beijos.**


End file.
